1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and the method thereof applied in a display system for adjusting the brightness of an inputted video sequence when the display system is used for a span of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the relationship between the brightness of a conventional display system and time. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating the relationship between the brightness of the conventional display system and the control signal levels. Based on different specifications of the light sources, the brightness decay curve shown in FIG. 1 may have various types, and the brightness variation curve shown in FIG. 2 may also have various types. The control signal level can be a current signal, a voltage signal, or a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal. The flat panel display is the main display system in the future. However, when the conventional display system is used for a span of time, the brightness of the displayed image will decay gradually, as shown in FIG. 1. If a user desires to watch images with a fixed brightness any time, he/she always needs to manually adjust the brightness from decayed brightness to the original brightness after a span of time. Under some conditions, the display system is usually positioned at a specific place, and it's extremely inconvenient for the user to manually adjust the brightness of the display system.
In the prior art, there are also some display systems utilizing a sensor to directly detect the brightness, so as to automatically adjust the brightness. However, these display systems always need more accurate sensor, and the cost will also increase a lot due to the sensor.
Therefore, the objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus and the method thereof for adjusting the brightness of an inputted video sequence, so as to solve the aforementioned problems.